Wake
by JustGrace13
Summary: "If this love only exists in my dreams, don't wake me up" - Chris Brown. Ichigo's in a coma, and recovery doesn't seem likely. IchiRuki


Hello loves :) I hope you've had a good holiday. Apparently, I'm set on writing Ichigo only when he's miserable. Poor guy :( HUGE thanks to NieveDrop for helping me with this and always challenging me to be a better writer.

* * *

_If this love only exists in my dreams, don't wake me up_ - Don't Wake Me Up - Chris Brown

* * *

**Wake**

"Ichigo."

"Ichigooooo."

"Ichigoooooooooooo."

"What?" Ichigo finally grumbled, still refusing to open his eyes.

The soft voice giggled. "It's almost noon, lazy. Are you planning to spend all day asleep?"

The orange-haired man cracked one eye open to peak at the petite figure leaning on the bed beside him. Bright violet eyes looked back at him expectantly.

"You could spend it with me," he suggested, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

Rukia easily rolled off the bed and away from Ichigo's outstretched arms. "No way, you bum. Some of us actually have work to get done."

"You're missing out," Ichigo chuckled before turning over again and pulling the sheets up to his chin.

A long stretch of silence hung in the room, and Ichigo couldn't decide if Rukia had left for good, or if he was about to be drenched with a full cup of water.

When he finally heard a small pair feet rushing towards him, Ichigo knew he was in for it. He flinched, instinctively putting his arms up over his face. Of course, that left his stomach exposed.

He heard the feet leave the ground in a swift leap, and within seconds, hell had descended upon him.

"Jesus Christ, Rukia!" Ichigo gasped. "Stop it! Damn it, Midget, that tickles!"

Rukia conceded, overcome by her own laughter. Ichigo scowled and pushed the smaller girl from her position on top of him.

"You think you're so funny, huh?" Ichigo said, now fully awake. "Let's see you get out of this."

Rukia's eyes were wide with an even blend of terror and excitement as Ichigo sat up, setting her under him. He grabbed the sheets from around his own body and wrapped them around the girl before taking her, sheets and all, into a tight hug.

"Hm... Looks like you'll be staying here with me after all," Ichigo teased, snuggling his face into her dark, silky hair.

Rukia squirmed in his grasp, trying to suppress her own giggles. She eventually gave in and settled for glaring at the man lying beside her. "Really, Ichigo, is this any way to treat your fiancée?"

Ichigo chuckled again, looking back at her with soft amber eyes. "What? You don't want to marry me anymore?"

Rukia arched a skeptical eyebrow. "There can't be a marriage if we don't go pick out the flowers today. I told the florist we'd come by this afternoon."

Then, she smiled mischievously. "...Unless you want me to go by myself? I'll just tell him we decided on a Chappy-themed wedding. We'll have pink flowers everywhere! And purple and blue roses... Oh, Ichigo, I'm so glad you've reconsidered!"

Ichigo let out a loud groan, effectively ending the woman's excited rant. "Fine," he mumbled. "But Yuzu will kill me if we don't have her favorite flowers. And no Chappy!"

Rukia grinned. "Let's go, then!" She planted a quick kiss on her fiancé's forehead before easily untangling herself from the sheets and his grip.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but couldn't keep a small smile off his face. It was moments like these- the little moments with her that were overall insignificant but perfect in every way- that got him out of bed every morning.

"Ichigooo!" Rukia whined from the hallway. "Come on!"

"Calm down, will you?" Ichigo pulled on jeans and a simple shirt. "The flowers can wait a few more minutes."

Rukia had the keys in her hand, ready to bound outside and into the car when Ichigo finally appeared.

"Give me those," he said, kissing the top of her head while stealing the car keys from her hand. "I've seen you drive when you're like this. I'd rather get to the shop alive, thank you."

Rukia rolled her eyes but allowed him to sit in the driver's seat. "You know, when we're married, you have to let me drive whenever I want."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? You read that in the Marriage Manual?"

Rukia smiled at the joke and took his hand as they backed out of the driveway. "It's true. I'm adding that as another condition to this wife thing."

"Oh, great," Ichigo mocked. "More condi- Rukia!"

He watched in horror as an oncoming car came racing down the street, heading towards the passenger side of the car. He flinched, instinctively reaching out for the unaware woman sitting beside him.

And then, the scene froze and everything went completely black...

_"Ichigo."_

_"Ichigooooo."_

_"Ichigoooooooooooo."_

.

"It's only been a few days, Dr. Kurosaki. He could wake up any minute."

Isshin pulled his gaze away from the neurosurgeon assigned to Ichigo's care to look at his only son, lying in a coma in front of him.

"You said he's completely recovered? There's no reason he should still be asleep?"

The surgeon paused. "Well, technically, yes. But he sustained serious trauma to the head in that car accident. Head injuries are hard to predict."

"I see... Thank you for your time. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Not a problem, sir. The most important thing is to keep hope. There's a very good chance that he'll be up and ready to go home before you know it," the neurosurgeon said reassuringly.

"That's great." Isshin smiled widely, waiting for the doctor to leave before adding to himself, "But there's no reason for him to wake up anymore."

The old man watched his son for a moment longer, eyes full of tears. He knew exactly what was preventing his son from beating this coma.

Isshin gave a heavy sigh before exiting, clutching blue and purple roses, with little pink flowers, painfully tight in his hands as he left to go visit his precious third daughter's grave.

.

_"What?" Ichigo finally grumbled, still refusing to open his eyes._

_The soft voice giggled. "It's almost noon, lazy. Are you planning to spend all day asleep?"_


End file.
